


Slow Burn + Will Is A Nudist Apparently (One-Shot)

by bwipper



Series: Will Cipher x Dipper Pines One-Shots Collection [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), M/M, One-Shot, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwipper/pseuds/bwipper
Summary: Characters are Dipper PINES and WILL Cipher. Dipper from Gravity Falls, Will from Reverse Falls. Dipper Gleeful is not involved in any way. Bill Cipher is not involved in anyway.It's a one-shot, so it is, of course, going to be fairly unrealistic and rushed. Still, it is a pretty long one-shot with a good amount of slow burn in one-shot terms. Will probably end up trying to write this again but differently, as I'm not completely satisfied with how it turned out, though it's kind of hard to make a one-shot read perfectly.
Relationships: Will Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: Will Cipher x Dipper Pines One-Shots Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897396
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Slow Burn + Will Is A Nudist Apparently (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very weird experience trying to write this, though I surprisingly made it through almost 10,000 words in one day. Which is amazing taking into consideration my terrible attention span. I have no idea how I even managed to do this to be honest, with how much I've struggled in the past. Though it is probably janky and inconsistent, I'm still fairly proud of what I've accomplished today. Not that that many people would even bother viewing it, but y'know.

Dipper jolted awake from another nightmare. It was still night, and the attic room was terribly dark. He could barely make out the form of his twin sister sleeping on her bed across the room from him. He looked around, squinting, still confused from suddenly being transported to completely different surroundings than the ones he was just in. Eventually though, he was able to calm down and realize that he had been dreaming, and he had just woken up. 

Something felt off however. More than likely it was just the darkness that was still present in the room, added to the fact that he had just experienced a night terror. It just didn't sit right with him in the moment and he could feel his stomach churn with unease. He felt like he was being watched. Not necessarily by something meaning him harm, but he felt as though wide eyes were boring into his skin. It unnerved him greatly. He felt he was being so intently observed, it was driving him insane. His anxiety was skyrocketing as his eyes darted around the room. 

He found nothing of significance, of course he didn't, and tried to settle down. Still, the intense feeling that someone was watching him extremely closely persisted, causing his mind to run rife with the possibilities. He pulled his blanket over his head, even though it was mid-summer and the temperature was high that night, in the hopes of blocking out whatever was giving him that feeling.

The brunet sat there, still as a rock, and waited. He knew he would not be able to sleep with that feeling _still_ hanging in the air. His entire body remained tense as all of his senses went wild, scanning for any minuscule change that could occur. He felt an immense anticipation, oddly as though he could sense that something was indeed going to happen eventually. The longer he laid there awake, the more he felt he was going to explode from the anxiety.

He felt his blankets move. It was the tiniest movement, likely not even caused by anything, just it sliding after a fold gave out, but it immediately caught his attention. He then heard a quiet, short shuffling noise. He felt the blanket move ever so slightly again and knew something was there. He was terrified, but nothing more happened after that. It was completely still again. 

Weirdly enough, that feeling that he was feeling watched became less intense. It was still there, but barely, as though whatever was watching him wasn't as attentive anymore. Perhaps it was from his own focus shifting to something else, but even then, it made him feel a little safer. He began to tell himself he was just freaking out over nothing, that he was imagining things and the situation was way more intense in his mind than it actually was in reality. 

It worked for a few minutes. That was, until he felt the blankets move again. His heart rate picked up, increasing to the point that it was at just five minutes ago. He desperately wanted to jump up and run out the room, but told himself that would likely be a bad idea. Staying still, pretending to be unconscious, was probably the smarter move. Whatever it was could just be... visiting, and would leave soon from disinterest and boredom. 

The thing on his bed continued to move in small, careful movements. He quickly realized it either couldn't have been that big, or... it could be an appendage. Like a hand. The though chilled him, and he felt his stomach drop. 

He felt the thing touch him. It wasn't a hand, nor an arm. It was indeed something small. Something lightweight and gentle, possibly even scared. It was shaking as it leaned against his leg. He could feel something absolutely tiny drape over a small portion of that leg, likely the creatures arm as it decided to rest there. The feeling of being watched was completely gone now. It was the little creature near his leg. He knew it. It must have closed it's eyes, or at least moved on to something else to stare it. It wasn't concerned about him anymore. Maybe it was watching him because it was afraid? And now it had deemed him safe? Why else would it be laying right next to him like an immensely small cat. Which it definitely wasn't. It had the weirdest shape of any creature as far as he could feel. He couldn't quite make out what exact shape it was, but it was definitely not just some ordinary animal.

Dipper could hear Mabel mumble something in her sleep. It made him jump, which he immediately regretted. His mind once again grew anxious as he tuned extra carefully into what the creature's reaction might be. It was stiff, he could feel it start up shaking again. The curiosity of what it might be plagued his mind, though it also made him fearful. It could look horrifying, and seeing it could scar him for life. It could have big, bulging eyes and clawed little hands. It could be so oddly shaped from being terribly deformed. He closed his eyes tighter as it began to move. 

It's movements were slow and deliberate, but tentative. It obviously did not want to disturb him, though he had to ask why it would be so close to him, leaning against him, on his bed no less, when it didn't want to be noticed. Maybe it was lonely. 

It slowly crawled up to his back, which it suddenly began to climb. That freaked Dipper out. The thing felt _weird_ , horribly unnatural. He grew terrified of what it could be doing, and what it's intentions for him were. He could feel its feet on his arm as it stood on top of him. He was laying on his side, facing the wall. The creature stood in his left arm for a while, causing him even more anxiety, when it dropped down to the other side. The blanket he had was only covering his head, not any other part of his body, making him extremely scared of what it could do to him now. He knew it was way too hot for him to cover anything else but his head, but he still chastised himself for not trying. Though, quickly, he realized that he would have had to move in order to pull the blanket off and stop from overheating eventually. 

The thing stopped right where it dropped, which was in front of his chest. He could feel eyes on him and knew it was staring right at the blanket covering his head. His heart raced as it slowly moved up to the edge of the blanket and pulled it up. He did his best to try and appear as though he was asleep and totally not faking it. Not that he knew if the creature would even be able to tell, but he absolutely did not want it to know he was awake. It was better safe than sorry.

The blanket shifted and he suddenly felt the much cooler air from the room than what he was enduring under that blanket waft in. It had moved the blanked so that the bottom part was open, but didn't completely pull it off from his head. Either it was concerned with having the biggest entrance possible, or it was smart enough to know what would cause him to wake. 

He could feel as it carefully approached his head. It stuck away from the front, rather aiming towards his neck or jaw. He began to silently panic. If he felt even the tiniest pinprick, he was ready to just jolt up and scram. He was _not_ letting himself get hurt to this thing. Who knows what the hell it does. 

It settled down right where his neck and jaw met. He was incredibly tense, waiting for the first sign that he had to run. He could feel as it leaned against him like before and reached it's arm up over a small part of his neck. It was just laying there again, from what he could gather. He had no idea what to even do. Should he get up, or should he continue to lay there with his eyes closed, possibly even risking he fall asleep with this thing leaning against one of his most vulnerable areas? The situation was intense in his mind, even though the room was completely silent and still.

It began to pet him. He knew it, he could tell. He could feel tiny fingers, he knew it had to be a hand. It was slowly stroking his skin. The hand was so small, the sensation somewhat tickled. It's other arm was still resting on him, so it must have brought up one to do it. It was a very intentional movement, one that Dipper found bizarre. What in the actual hell was this little thing doing?

It was purring, and that's where he lost it. What was this thing, why was it there, and what in the ever-loving was it's purpose? The situation was very unnerving and confusing and insane. He had no idea if it was even real. Could it be a weird dream, and he happened to just fall asleep right after he woke up from that nightmare? Though, if he realized he was dreaming, typically he wakes up right after that realization. He was still experiencing the odd and unexplained occurrence. He really wished he wasn't but he was. He had to find out what this thing was and why it was just climbing right into bed with him. 

He first tried to signal that he was awake. He moved his legs some, let out a loud sigh, grumbled a little bit. The stroking sensation stopped but the creature still remained near his neck. He moved his head an inch and that's when it jolted up onto it's feet. It definitely did not want to be found out, even though it was literally on his bed and _petting_ him. He couldn't fathom what kind of thought process it possessed in order to try and pull this off.

He moved his hand and grumbled some more. He was honestly about ready to just jump up and catch the thing with his blanket. However, it obviously didn't want to hurt him, so he decided to give it a chance. But if it didn't leave fast enough, he would absolutely take the chance and grab it. 

It rested a hand on the side of his face, which he absolutely didn't expect, and began to hiss. Or, at first, that's what he believed it was. The closer he listened, the more he realized it was _shushing_ him. It stroked his skin as it did this, and Dipper's mind went completely blank. It could speak, it was smart enough to try and calm him, and... it could speak! But it wasn't a fairy or a pixie or any small human like that. It couldn't be, it was shaped so absolutely odd he didn't even think it was a humanoid. Was it an alien? The though that it could be one both got him excited and fearful. An alien, trying to comfort him? That was exciting. But he also didn't know this creature, didn't know how it thought or what it looked like, and that was terrifying. He would definitely be more thankful if it had just flown of into the night at the first sign of movement from him. Right now, it was way too extremely close for comfort. 

As it continued to sit there and shush him, he decided to move once more before actually 'waking up'. He shifted his entire body a little, and felt the little creature immediately react. It rose up, _rose up_ , it _flew_ , and shot off into a corner of his room. He could hear the woosh it created as it rapidly flew over, and a soft thud. He quickly shot up out of his position and stared into the corner he heard it head to. There was a pile of dirty clothes, and he could just barely see them _moving_. The thud was from it diving into those clothes. Which he wouldn't advise, because his clothes could really stink, but he guessed it didn't seem like a bad option for an unfamiliar creature who was about to get caught by something much larger than it.

"Hello?," he called out, softly as to not wake his sister. The movement from the pile of clothes stopped, and Dipper now knew it was terrified of him. He slid off his bed and crept over to the corner, though his footsteps were still made obvious by the creaky floorboards. The pile of clothes began to shake, and the extremity of it was increased with every approaching step he took. It was almost hilarious, if not for the fact that he had no idea what the hell the thing inside even was. 

He stopped, standing right in front of that rapidly shaking pile of clothes. That shaking was so violent, he began to wonder what in the world could even shake with such severity. He almost felt bad, it was very clearly horrified, and he debated just leaving it alone for a second. The thought didn't last long at all. His curiosity has been and will always be the deciding factor in these sort of things. He would absolutely die from the lack of knowing what in the world was creeping into his bed that night. He just had to know.

"If you don't hurt me, I don't hurt you, okay?," Dipper asked, preparing himself to lift up those clothes. He absolutely did not expect any type of response, just hoping that it would understand and at least silently agree. However, a tiny black hand emerged from the pile, outstretched towards him. He stared at it for a bit, before it opened and closed it's fist as though grabbing for something. Not entirely sure that it was what he was supposed to do, he carefully took the tiny hand in between his fingers. He could feel a slight pull and moved his hand along with it. They _shook hands_. It made Dipper increasingly curious and excited for whatever was hiding among those clothes. It was capable of incredibly intelligent though, it understood English, what in the hell was that thing? Whatever it was, he was actually about to find out, and the excitement made him feel absolutely giddy.

Slowly and carefully, he began lifting up and setting to the side various garments from the pile. He had no idea how deep in there the creature was, but it obviously wasn't brave enough to come out on it's own, so he had to dig for it. It took a few minutes, and his poorly-treated back quickly began to hurt from the bending over, but he continued to take it slow. He didn't want to scare or hurt the odd being within the pile. 

Anticipation mounted in his brain, though he was completely numb. Now that he was actually about to find out what it was, he just couldn't imagine what it would possibly look like. That left his brain empty and extremely curious, hoping that the next cloth he pulled off would reveal it.

Finally, he knew he was just about to reveal it. He could plainly see the slight shaking of the piece of clothing right in front of him. He debate whether to warn it first. Whether to grab it up or stand back and give it room once he unveiled it. He hesitated, hand poised above the last item he needed to remove, thinking it over. 

"H-H-Hey uh, little guy, uh...," Dipper trailed off, unsure of what he was even going to ask.

"Y-Yeah?," an absurdly quiet, tentative voice asked. It made Dipper jump. He honestly didn't expect the creature to outright speak to him. Though, the voice it possessed sounded eerily familiar, and he felt something nudging at his brain upon hearing it. 

"Uh... w-well, d-d-did you want to come out on your own,o-or...?"

A small little hand poked out and made another grabby motion, to which Dipper responded by taking it between his fingers again. This time, however, it seemed as though the creature was just looking for its hand to be held, as it only squeezed his finger and made no other movements. Dipper felt his heart melt a little bit from the gesture. The thing was so scared, he could feel that tiny hand trembling in his grasp. 

"I-I promised not to hurt you, remember?," Dipper asked, trying to perhaps make the creature feel at least a smidge better. It seemed to help, as it squeezed his hand harder and responded with, "Yes..."

It pulled it's hand back into the recesses of the clothes pile. He could hear it sigh shakily, as though it had been crying (which made him feel even worse), and shuffle around some. He tilted his head to the side, waiting for anything else to happen. When it didn't, he sighed and just decided to unveil the creature himself. Carefully, he pulled the last bit of clothing that was blocking his view of the creature from the pile and stepped back in shock. 

It's eye stared at him, impossibly wide, holding such utter terror that he just couldn't believe it belonged to...

Dipper stepped back some more, and the thing in the clothes flinched hard upon meeting his gaze. He knew what kind of look he had on his face, and he didn't care. He just couldn't believe this thing was in his room, having the nerve to cower from him and hide.

"I'm not who you think—"

"Are you, though?," the brunet inquired with one brow raised, "because you look suspiciously similar."

"I'm from a different dimension," the creature explained, giving him the most desperate look he had ever witnessed in his life. He tilted his head, still not believing it's excuses.

"Please," it begged, "I'm really not who you think I am. Technically, perhaps, but really. I'm not. I don't want to hurt you, please. Just listen to me. I'm scared. I've had no choice but to... but to..."

The large teardrops forming along the creature's eye began to fall as it sobbed and hiccuped, curling in on itself. Dipper watched it closely, but all he saw was pure distress in the being. He looked to the ground, unsure of what to do or think. 

"Why are you here?"

The blue triangle looked up at him, tears still spilling from its eyes. It made Dipper feel queasy, for more reasons than one. It hiccuped again, then drew in a large breath to respond.

"I— Please, I— I came from somewhere else, a different dimension, a parallel one. You know about those, right? You know they exist? I was tortured there. They wouldn't— They wouldn't... I-I can't go back, _please_! I need to hide, _or they'll find me!_ ," the triangle demon went on to wail and blubber, repeating phrases and words that Dipper couldn't quite make out. They were _clearly_ unstable.

"If you're not him, what's your name then?," Dipper asked still skeptical. The triangle blubbered on about the people 'coming to get him', ignoring Dipper's question. The brunet cleared his throat stiffly, trying to get his attention, but that freaked the creature out. It began to wail and cry and throw a fit. 

"For the love of—"

"Dipper, what in the world is going on?!" Dipper jumped and whipped his head around to stare at his sister, who's mouth was agape and eyes wide. She kept moving her gaze between him and the pile of clothes on the floor, looking completely lost. 

Dipper began to shush the triangular being. "Dude, you gotta shut up, for the love of— J-Just be quiet! There are other people here that will _not_ listen to your explanations no matter how much you cry. You don't _want_ to get hurt do you?" That was the wrong choice of words, as the triangle looked it him in utter horror, dead silent, before wailing _even louder than before_.

Dipper breathed in rapidly through his clenched teeth and decided to just pick the damn thing up. As he lifted it to his chest and walked over to his bed, it continued to cry and flail it's legs like an infant. So, he treated it like an infant. He grabbed the blanket off his bed and wrapped it around the triangle, swaddling it. 

He sat down on his bed, holding the swaddled triangle, and it instantly went quiet. He stared at it, breathing rapidly from the stress of what just occurred. Slowly, he flopped back and let out a big breath of relief. Mabel stared at them, still looking absolutely dumbfounded. 

Dipper propped up his head with the pillows to look at the triangle. It was faced towards him, completely wound up in the blanket, with only it's eye and the area above poking out. It stared wide-eyed at him, not blinking once, and Dipper couldn't help but let out a shaky laugh as his eyes rolled up to the ceiling, both from amusement and also relief. 

"What the hell even happened just now?," he joked quietly, which was honestly only meant for his own ears.

The triangle continued to stare at him, completely and utterly silent. It looked so unimaginably hilarious in the brunet's eyes. He almost laughed again. 

"Is... Is that _Bill_?," Mabel whisper-asked in disbelief. It seemed her face was frozen into that position now. 

Dipper stared at the swaddled up triangle for a solid minute, mind completely numb.

"... I don't think so," Dipper replied, very slowly shaking his head, equally as disbelieving. He turned the triangular being this way and that, but they continued to stare wide-eyed at him. He gave a short and quiet laugh. He absolutely could not even begin to grasp what was happening at that moment.

"Wh-Who _are_ you, then?," Dipper whispered, staring right back at the triangle. They finally blinked, once. 

"Will," came the quick and high-pitched response. The voice was so similar to but unlike Bill's. He couldn't even understand it. It was significantly more innocent sounding, like a child's, and it was softer around the edges. He couldn't tell if it was higher or deeper than Bill's voice, but it was definitely one of those.

Dipper and Mabel shared a look, then Dipper turned back to Will. "Who's after you?"

Will immediately began to get upset again. There was a warning sniffle, and the tears began to gather in his eyes. He let out a series of noises, each growing higher in pitch than the last, alerting Dipper to what was about to happen. He panicked and shushed the triangle, desperately trying to calm it down. However, the noises grew more rapid, only making the brunet panic even more.

"Sh sh shhhh, Will, it's okay. Shhh. You have to be quiet. No, don't— shhhhhhh."

Dipper struggled to sit up, surprising the triangular being into silence. It stared wide-eyed up at him as he moved around, trying to find a comfortable seating position. Once he was finally settled, he looked down to the creature in his lap.

They stared at each other for a while before Dipper sighed. "You really can't stay here."

Will whimpered, tears came to his eyes, but they didn't breach. He stared up at Dipper with this heartbroken expression, almost as though saying "Please don't make me go. I want to stay here."

Dipper let out an even bigger sigh, throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling. He had no idea how to even deal with this situation, but he certainly knew he was not ready to be hiding away what was practically an infant from his great uncles. 

Slowly, Dipper began to unwrap the small bundle he had the triangle in. Once it was off, he pulled his hands away and said, "Go, fly away. We really can't have you here, man."

Will whimpered again and began to cry. It wasn't the violent sobbing they had to deal with before, but it was certainly heartfelt. He desperately did not want to leave, grabbing onto Dipper's pant leg and tugging with every sob. He did _not_ want to go under any circumstances.

Dipper grumbled something under his breath and grabbed the little triangle. It looked up and him, then shot out of his hand and straight towards his neck. A flash of terror struck through him as he was sure he was going to get killed, but that wasn't what happened. Instead, the creature latched on to his neck, hugging it and begging to be allowed to stay. Dipper did feel bad, it wasn't like the guy was actually doing any real harm to anybody, it was just that...

"Will, you just look way too much like Bill Cipher. Ford would definitely not believe you if you told him your story. He is way too paranoid and way too... I don't know, he _really_ hates Bill, way more than the rest of us do. For him, it's _way_ more personal, and he won't trust _anything_ you say. To him, you're _Bill_ , no matter how many acts you pull. No matter how many tears you shed," Dipper tried to explain. Will was still shaking and crying, but it was less intense than before he had said anything.

Dipper glanced over at Mabel, who was being oddly quiet, and he realized that she wasn't there anymore. Where did she go? His heart clenched. Oh god, he honestly hoped she hadn't gone down to tell the Stans about Will. He couldn't bear the thought of what would happen to the small, blue triangle. 

Will pulled away and floated in front of Dipper, about arm's length away from his face. He gave Dipper a sad expression, but there was a sparkle in his eye. A plan.

"I can look human," he said, staring Dipper right in the eye. He appeared confident (not really), but he was wringing his small, black hands together. The look in his eye was probably more of a challenge, saying that Dipper better let him stay or else. Or else what, Dipper didn't know, the guy looked extremely helpless, save for the similarities to Bill Cipher. 

"... _Can_ you...?," Dipper asked, unsure of whether to believe the small triangle's words. 

Will gave Dipper a look the brunet knew all too well. It was a look of "I'm about to do the very thing you're doubting I can do". Suddenly, Will's entire form glowed a bright blue, which eventually became so bright he needed to shut his eyes. Though, that didn't last for long, as not even a second after that, the light vanished. Dipper immediately reopened his eyes, but had been blinded and had to let his eyes adjust. He could feel weight on his legs and mentally told himself Will better not be a naked man in his lap. 

"Hm, probably shouldn't have done that right here," Will commented, suddenly way more happier sounding than his triangle self. His voice was right in front of Dipper's face, and he suddenly became aware of the feeling of soft breathing on his face. Unfortunately, his eyes had just managed to adjust, and he could plainly see that his fear was correct. There was a naked man wearing nothing but a bow tie sitting comfortably in his lap, facing him. His face heated up and he leaned back a tiny bit, causing Will to meet his flustered eye. 

The asshole smiled at him, _amused_. But that dumb little face was wiped clean off when they heard the door slam open and jumped in unison. They both stared at the two full grown men in the doorway who looked like had been cursed with the most horrible sunburn imaginable. Will chuckled to himself, grabbing Dipper's blanket and wrapping it around himself and the brunet. Dipper's brain finally began to process just what Will was doing and why and earnestly felt the most intense urge to punch a man than he had ever experienced in his life. Will was still wearing that small little smile of his, which made that feeling all the more intense. 

Dipper opened his mouth, desperately searching his mind for some kind of an excuse as to why in the world was there a naked, blue-haired man his age _sitting on him_ to tell his great uncles. Anything, anything at all would look way better than the situation that was probably playing in their own minds at that moment. However, he was stuck sitting there, red-faced and mouth agape, staring at the embarrassed adults in the doorway. 

Stan was the first to say anything. Of course, he chose to holler, "MY EYES!! MY ELDERLY EYES!! TEENAGE INTERCOURSE!!" He ran down the stairs, covering his eyes and yelling for Mabel to stay downstairs. Of course, he found the situation absolutely hilarious, and would probably make some form of joke out of it that Dipper would never be able to let down. Ford, meanwhile, continued to look utterly embarrassed and uncomfortable. 

"I-I'll explain later, Ford, I promise," Dipper tried desperately, hoping that his face would convey to his great uncle that it wasn't what it seemed. Ford just sighed and shut the door, muttering an apology, before joining the rest of the family downstairs. He could hear Mabel and Stan laughing loudly, picking at Ford once he finally made it down the stairs. Just barely, he could make out some of what they were saying, and it made him feel horribly embarrassed. Stan was indeed turning it into a terrible joke, one that Mabel even found hilarious. 

"My baby Dipper's starting to grow up!," he could hear the muffled yell from his sister. Stan roared with laughter, while Ford remained silent. It made Dipper increasingly uneasy. How in the fuck was he going to explain this to them. He didn't think Stan would even believe any excuse he gave. He was probably absolutely fucked at this point.

Will hummed and pat Dipper on the head before standing up and walking over to a standing mirror they had. Dipper watched him, incredulous, as he checked himself out in the mirror. The guy's personality shift was insane. One minute he's throwing a crying fit, and the next he's smug as hell. Maybe it was because his human form gives him a boost of confidence, or maybe he really was that unstable.

He looked up, jolted from his train of though, when Will suddenly sighed dejectedly. He turned to face Dipper, whose eyes definitely did _not_ immediately jump to his junk. No, he looked _away_ , _far away_ , as far away as he could look. 

... He'd never be able to get that image of another man's penis out of his mind, would he?

"Do you have any clothes that I could wear?," he asked, walking over. Dipper desperately tried to avoid seeing anything, but he knew what that in his peripheral vision was. 

"U-U-Uhm, I uh, yeah probably, uh... You'd fit?"

Will looked down at himself. "Likely. You think?"

"Will, you're naked, I'm trying to _not_ look at you right now."

"It's an effort?," Will giggled. He had on odd accent about him and spoke somewhat off English. It made Dipper wonder where he learned it from. 

The brunet rolled his eyes and met Will's, giving him an exasperated look. "I don't know you at all man, come on, at least stop picking at me for it."

Will gave him a confused look. "You're sensitive to it? I find it average, but alright. I'm not sensitive to it, don't be bothered by me. You won't offend."

"... Also, _I_ know _you_ ," the demon added, giving him a mysterious look.

"Uh.. Okay, _creepy_ , but alright." Dipper stood up and began to search through his clothes. Mabel had made him expand his outfit since the last few summers. Now, they were 15, and he had way more clothes options than before. He also had improved hygiene, though he should still shower more than he was. 

Will jumped up and gasped as Dipper rifled through, pulling out a pair of leggings. Dipper gave Will the oddest, most confused look.

"... Leggings? You're excited over _those_?," he criticized, though Will was having none of it. He huffed, then stood a little closer. 

"Is naked better for you?," he asked, holding the black leggings protectively. 

"No, those are just _insanely_ uncomfortable. I never even wore them, look. They still have the tag. Mabel made me get them even though I _hate_ form-fitting clothes."

Will hummed and got down on his knees to help Dipper look. However, he insisted on being in contact with the brunet, leaning against his side, which Dipper was not for. Not that he said anything, he knew the demon would likely start a hissy fit again if he did. 

Dipper sighed and continued to look for something more comfortable, while Will was focused on the aesthetics of it. The only thing he showed interest in was a flannel of Dipper's but that's because he claimed that it smelled really nice. Dipper was not about to tell him that it was dirty and accidentally put there, and it probably was his natural smell combined with the body spray he uses.

Which is cedarwood, by the way. And is utterly amazing smelling, and he should stop getting picked on for smelling like a pine tree when his symbol is one. Because he smells awesome and that needs to be recognized. Not the strange coincidence that doesn't actually matter.

Will finally found a top that he liked, which was just a plain white t-shirt. Dipper was about to ask why that choice when Will picked up the flannel from earlier and hugged it to himself. The brunet's cheeks burned a little red, but he ignored it as he helped Will back up. He handed him a regular pair of boxers as well, giving the demon a look that said, "You forgot this." Will responded with an appreciative smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"If I sleep naked would you judge?," Will asked, "Or do I have to wear these right now?" Dipper gave Will a weird look. 

"... Where do you plan on sleeping?"

Will gave him a knowing smile in response. Dipper mumbled something to himself and looked down at his own clothed self. 

" _I_ sleep with my clothes on," he pointed out. Will tilted his head. 

"You are allowed not to," he said, confused, "I am not sensitive, like I said."

Dipper snorted, but decided to keep the thought he had to himself. Will wouldn't understand, as he clearly though he was speaking correctly. Plus, that would just be mean, and would probably trigger the guy again.

"Well, I am though," Dipper said, looking over at Will, who gave him a confused but reassuring smile. It made Dipper feel a bit bad, for what he didn't quite know. 

"It's okay. But you don't need to be? But it's okay if you are still. I can wear the underwear. More is too hot, it's very warm in here."

Dipper sighed, tilting his head to the side and inspecting Will's face. He... obviously didn't understand what he was saying. Or maybe he _did_ , and _Dipper_ was the one who wasn't understanding what the _demon_ was saying. Whichever way, there was a clear rift between their communication.

"You know what? Whatever, I honestly don't care anymore. You go ahead and let that dick be free, buddy," the brunet gave in, laying down on his bed. He laid on his side, facing the wall once more. The thought of someone coming in to wake him up and seeing Will naked again didn't even cross his mind. He just shut his eyes and refused to open them when he felt Will climb in. He bit his lip when he felt the other wrap his left leg around his waist. He debated telling him off for it, but decided against it. Again, crying fit. No one wants to deal with that. 

────────────────────────────────────────

Dipper began to wonder why in the world he became so compliant when tired. Now that he was wide awake, it was the next day, and he had some sufficient rest, he was _not_ as okay with the situation as he was before. Waking up to a naked man straddling him was a _very_ unpleasant experience that he would rather not have again. 

Will let out a groan as he stretched, finally waking up after an hour of Dipper contemplating where he went wrong. When the brunet looked down to see what he was doing, he was greeted with a sleepy smile and a "Good morning." It made his stomach flip. There was... a naked man. _Laying on him_. Acting like it's _totally normal_. And he's earnestly the most innocent-looking, adorable little thing he's ever seen. It made him smile, which brought such an intense happiness and satisfaction to the other's eyes, his heart melted.

Not that he was about to just suddenly accept the situation.

Dipper sighed, picking up his phone from the nightstand. The lock screen told him it was 7:20 in the morning. Hm. He nudged Will up, who in turn did not look happy, and Dipper immediately regretted being the reason that smile vanished. He needed to get up before the other's did, though, or they'd end up seeing Will in his bed with him, naked, again, and start to ask even more questions. He might still be able to explain himself, but if that happened, he probably wouldn't be able to go back. 

However, once he was standing, he chanced a look at the dude. Will was still watching him with that grumpy face, genuinely unhappy that Dipper had gotten up. His blue hair was a mess, and the longer Dipper looked, the more blemishes he noticed on the other's skin. From an old, silver scar to a fresh, scabbing cut or bruise, they were randomly littered across his body. Actually, the closer Dipper paid attention to these marks, he realized that they were in groups on certain areas of skin. The neck, chest, stomach, etc., they were all closer together in these areas. It made Dipper insanely curious. He wondered if they were caused by the beings Will blubbered on about being chased by last night.

Dipper smiled down at the pouting demon, who, in turn, gave him a confused look, tilting its head.

"Are you okay?," the brunet asked, eyeing an ugly yellow bruise on one of Will's legs. It looked as though someone had tried to break it, given the positioning of it. It made him very suspicious of Will. Who was he exactly? There had to be some reason these beings wanted him. 

Will looked down at his bruise and donned an uncomfortable frown. "Oh, that? I-I uh..."

"It looks painful," Dipper remarked. As he said that, Will pressed his fingers down into it, then retracted his hand quickly with a hiss, proving the brunet's point.

Will looked up at Dipper and gave him the saddest look he's ever seen on a man that young and innocent looking. Dipper sighed through his nose, stepping close to the edge of the bed and leaning over. He captured the demon in a hug— which, admittedly, was a little awkward, since Will was still in his birthday suit— and held him tightly. 

Will whimpered a little, grabbing on the sides of Dipper's shirt. He could feel tears well up in his eyes and desperately tried to keep them in. Thankfully, he succeeded, and when Dipper pulled back, he could feel the other raise his hand to wipe them away. That almost made him break down, but, albeit shaky, he managed to stay resilient. 

He felt an immense sadness when Dipper turned to grab his clothes. He wanted to be held like that forever, encased in warmth and safety. Things just couldn't be like that, however, and he found himself standing up to slip into his new outfit. It felt... right, but incomplete at the same time. As though the tiniest thing was off about it. He shrugged, sighing, deciding that he'd rather figure that out later, as Dipper had begun to head out the door without him. Trailing behind him, he shoved his nose into the flannel jacket, which he had come to recognize the scent of. He knew whom it belonged to _clearly_ , that amazing smell it carried. It was none other than the man he had spent the night with. It was no wonder that he enjoyed the feeling of resting with him so much. Everything about him was so comforting and familiar, even though he himself seemed rather indecisive on his thoughts towards Will.

Standing in the kitchen of the house made Will a bit uneasy. All he could remember experiencing in a kitchen was an onslaught of violent words and abuse hurled towards him as he tried his best to serve his purpose as a... _servant_.

Dipper walked right over to the cabinets and opened them, rummaging through the various boxes and cans residing within. He pulled out a single box of pancake mix and set it down on the counter, then made his way over to the refrigerator. Will watched him intently as he moved around the space, preparing breakfast for the rest of the family. It both surprised him and didn't that the brunet could cook. The man he was used to seeing with that face couldn't even operate a _microwave_ , let alone _cook_ , but Dipper _was_ literally the exact opposite of that man. So, it both shocked him from being so used to people who couldn't cook, but also made sense since Dipper was _supposed_ to be able to cook. He was the _opposite_ of the man he knew.

Will hesitantly walked up to Dipper to observe what had to be done next. He found that the brunet was already nearly done making the meal. He looked around, noticing the he hadn't pulled out any plates or utensils yet, and happily grabbed those for him. Dipper shot him a smile, which made Will even more relaxed in this setting as he set everything out on the table. He jumped and looked up upon hearing someone giggle, and met eyes with a curly-haired girl bearing round, rosy cheeks, giving him an oddly amused look. He tilted his head in confusion, then looked back at Dipper. His realization was horrifyingly delayed— horrifying to him, because he hadn't even recognized that this _had_ to be Mabel Pines. 

The look on her face scared him. Yes, he knew she wasn't the same lady he knew from where he came from, but that malicious smile on her face just... rubbed him the wrong way. Though, he was definitely imagining the malicious part. Unfortunately, he didn't get to realize that.

"Stans, Dipper and his boyfriend are making breakfast!," she yelled behind her, then gleefully tried to start up a conversation with Will. 

"So, what were you and my brother doin' last night?," she asked suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows. Will did not understand what she was getting at.

"Sleeping...?," he answered, genuinely confused, which confused Mabel in turn. Suddenly, Dipper popped up next to Will, making him jump.

"Leave him alone, Mabel. We weren't doing anything together. He's just weird," he said, throwing an arm over the demon's shoulder's in an attempt to help calm him. It did, and he smiled gratefully up at the brunet, even though his focus wasn't currently placed on him. 

Ford came in first, saw Will, backed out for a second, then slowly came back in once Stan had entered, who threw himself down into the first chair he saw and grunted. Will, immediately having grown horribly shy, ducked out from under Dipper's arm and bolted. Dipper jumped, staring off into the place the demon had vanished, confused as hell. At first, he felt the intense need to go and find him, but decided against it. It was probably better to just let him figure it out on his own. He turned to go get the food and pass it out, but he was stopped before he even took one step in the oven's direction.

"Ey kid, wasn't that your little fuckbuddy that just ran off? Where the hell'd he come from anyway?"

Dipper turned his head to glare at Stan, but the older man was not fazed in the slightest.

"I wasn't doing things with him," he protested, trying to come up with a good explanation as to what exactly had been witnessed that night. 

"Oh yeah, what were ya doin' then? 'Cause to me, it looked an awful lot like some funny business was going on between you and that kid," Stan laughed. Dipper's face turned scarlet. 

"His name is Will, and we weren't doing _funny business_. He's... He's a nudist."

Stan gave Dipper the biggest deadpan he'd ever witnessed. The silence made him cringe, actually hoping for his grunkle to shoot back with something snarky. He'd rather have that than this weirdness that he was currently having to deal with. 

Abruptly, Stan threw his head back as be burst out cackling at Dipper's statement. It went on for a whole two and a half minutes before it began to settle down. Even then, Stan was still laughing through the words he told Dipper next. 

"You could'a said _anything_ , kid, _ANYTHING_ , and you chose to say _that_?!," he roared, clutching at his chest. He was laughing so hard it shook the entire room, and things could be heard clattering from the reverberations. Dipper heard rapid thumping, and then Will skidded into the room, staring at Dipper with wide eyes. 

"Will, come here," Dipper said, gesturing towards himself. Will glanced around the room tentatively before making his way over to the brunet. Once he had joined Dipper's side, Dipper looked up at his grunkle and gave him the hardest glare he could muster. 

"Tell him, Will! We weren't doing anything! You're just... you're just a nudist!"

Will blinked, then blinked again. He stared owlishly at Dipper, dead silent. Dipper gave him a pleading look. 

"Ha! Kid doesn't even know what you're talking about!," Stan teased, "I knew ya were lyin' from the beginning. You were knockin' 'im up!"

Ford coughed into his hand, but he was completely ignored. Dipper's face turned impossibly red, grabbing Will's hand subconsciously for support. Will looked down at it and smiled, squeezing the brunet's hand lightly. He honestly didn't know what was going on and had kind of just tuned out what everyone around him was saying in favour of enjoying the feeling of Dipper's hand in his. However, he was brought back to reality all too soon with the realization that the brunet was speaking to him. 

"What do we do, Will?," he whispered. Will jumped and looked up at him, confused. Dipper sighed and whispered again. 

"Either you go along with it or we come up with something new."

Will didn't know what Dipper meant by 'going along with it', or what he'd even be going along with. He continued to give the brunet a perplexed look. Dipper was obviously frustrated by his lack of any idea as to what was going on. 

"Oh. Yeah," Will said out loud. Now it was Dipper's turn to look confused. What Will didn't realize was that he had just agreed with something very odd that Stan had just said. 

"So, what you're saying is, you climbed up the side of my house, bare-ass naked, _completely_ unashamed of yourself, and then proceeded to try and persuade my nephew to be nudist?"

Will's face went blank. 

Dipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Y'know what? Nevermind. He's my boyfriend from Cali, I snuck him in, he pissed himself climbing up because he's a big baby and had to take his clothes off. You can go ahead and think whatever you want about what happened next, I really don't care anymore. Your breakfast is probably cold now so if you still even want it you can go ahead and get it yourself. I'll go take piss-pants out and buy him some new clothes with the small amount of money I even possess since you think unpaid child labour is cool."

Everyone watched in silence as Dipper dragged Will behind him and headed out of the room. Will whimpered when they got to the door, causing Dipper to look back and check on him. He looked anxious and confused, and Dipper realized just how intense of an experience staying here would be for him. Thankfully, Mabel didn't rat them out, she must have caught on to how much Dipper wanted to keep him a secret, so at least that bit would be easier. But his family was a very boisterous and audacious one, which was obviously going to be very stressful for Will to be around, especially when he was the subject of a joke he didn't even understand. 

Dipper sighed and pulled Will in for a side hug, which was greatly appreciated by the demon. Every single sign of affection from him had made Will giddy, no matter how small it might have seemed to him. The demon hadn't been shown much love in so many years, he was going absolutely mad for it. He did not care that Dipper's family would only pick at them more frequently the more Will continued to do his weird displays of affection— which were typically only meant for a significant other of sorts. 

Dipper, who didn't have the ability to drive to town, was forced to walk about fifteen minutes to get there. In the meantime, he decided to do some bonding talk with Will. 

────────────────────────────────────────

Dipper tugged playfully at the extremely over-sized sweater Will had donned for the day. The demon giggled and leaned over, pressing his head to Dipper's lovingly, to which the brunet responded by pulling the rest of his body closer. A few months ago, they had gone on a huge shopping trip for Will, and the sweater was among one of both their favourite things that Will had picked out. It was so large and baggy, making him look absolutely adorable whenever he wore it. He always chose to wear it when he knew Dipper would appreciate it the most because he loved the look he'd always receive from the brunet. It was adoration. Adoration for how utterly cute and cuddly he looked in that sweater. It always made Dipper feel like he was about to explode with the amount of cuteness he was absorbing.

Their weird relationship had officially begun that day, though it wasn't actually Dipper who started it. No, it was Will, when he finally realized that kissing a friend on the lips is actually a more than friendly gesture, and the feelings that were causing him to do it held the same intent. It honestly, _truly_ surprised Dipper, who wholeheartedly believed that Will was just insanely weird and touchy. Of course, everyone else was right, and he was too busy being oblivious and in denial to seriously sit down and contemplate the actuality of their bizarre interactions.

To think this started off with a nightmare of a night. Utterly strange.

"You are such an odd creature," Dipper commented, amused. Will gave him an honest smile. "I could say the same." Dipper gave him a mystifying look in acknowledgement. 

Will tilted his head and watched Dipper think. He liked being able to observe the intelligence behind those eyes. He was so used to seeing emotionlessness and cold, seething hatred where he used to be stuck, it always baffled and amazed him to see so much emotion easily displayed in those warm pools of thought. And the alterations were instant, ever-changing, perfectly displaying the brunet's rapid thought process. Sometimes Will managed to lose himself just staring and watching in amazement as Dipper absorbed himself in deep thought. 

Will cracked a smile, another thing he loved to do— in relation to Dipper's thinking— crossing his mind. He softly kissed the brunet, and admired how all of that focus and attention shifted to him instantly, interrupted and no longer important. And that smile the brunet gave him upon realizing what he'd done made his chest swell up with glee. 

"I love you," Will said, gazing into his brown eyes. He witnessed an excited spark in them upon processing his words and began to feel giddy, about ready to burst with enthusiasm. Dipper rose his head up and kissed him back, lingering a little longer than he had. He felt his heart skip a beat when he realized this. 

"Love you too, you gay-ass weirdo."


End file.
